Let The Fun Begin
by evilcharmings
Summary: This is what happens when someone messes with Wesley's lover.


Lilah stumbled through her door, eyes obscured by tears. So she didn't se the man who was waiting inside. She tripped over a pair of stilettos and Wes caught her before she could hit the ground. He pulled her up to see her face and gasped. There were bruises covering every inch of it. A large cut across her right cheek and lots of smaller ones covering rest of her face. He pulled her close and she sobbed into his shoulder, ruining his favorite sweater. He sat down on the floor, pulling her with him and let her sob until she got it out of her system. She started to quiet down a bit.

"What happened to you?" He asked quietly, prying her off his shoulder to look at her.

Her face was tear stained and her cheeks were bright red.

"I was walking to my car in the parking lot and a couple of men came up behind and threw me to the ground where they proceeded to bash my face in with their fists."

He carefully cupped both sides of her face and kissed her gently.

"Where did the cuts come from?" He said after stroking a bit of hair out of her face.

"Knife" She mumbled, closing her eyes and resting her head on his shoulder. His body went rigid under hers. And he started hyperventilating.

"I will find these men and make them pay for doing this to you. I promise." She kissed his shoulder and he picked her up and carried her to bed. She fell asleep before her head even hit the pillow.

]::[

When she awoke, her face was throbbing in pain. She peeled the blankets off her and made her way to the cupboard where she kept her first aid kit. She pulled out some pain killers, poured herself a glass of water and downed two tablets. A familiar set of arms wound around her waist, and familiar lips kissed her shoulder. She turned and wrapped her arms around hi neck. His eyes widened and a pained look settled across the features of his face. She must have looked worse than she thought. She couldn't bear to see his pain anymore so she pressed her lips to his for a few minutes.

"I have to get ready for work." He gave her a look.

"You need to relax, work won't help with that. That's why I told your secretary that you aren't coming in today." She looked aghast and he grinned.

"But Wes, I have to, I-I..." Wesley placed his hands on the sides of her face.

"Shhh. What you have to do is see a doctor." She wrapped her fingers around his wrists and lowered them from her face.

"Fine. But you have to come too." He nodded and leant forward to kiss her forehead.

]::[

"Are there any other injuries besides the ones on you face and arms Miss Morgan?" The doctor asked her. They were in his examination room and Lilah was sitting on the bed while Wesley sat in the seat beside the doctors' desk. Lilah hesitated before pulling the hem of her shirt up to reveal bruises across her stomach. She stood and turned around so that the doctor could see the large bruises on her back. Wesley's breath hitched and his eyes were a raging storm of anger and pain. He will torture whoever was responsible for this until they wished they had never been born. He was pulled out of his thoughts by the doctors voice. "Take one pill after breakfast and dinner for the next two weeks and you should be fine. The bruises won't completely fade for about a month or so though. The cuts should be gone in a couple of weeks." He smiled down at her, pity in his eyes.

"Thank you doctor." She said, jumping down off the bed and wincing slightly at the pain it caused her. She took the hand that Wesley offered her and they walked out of the doctors' office.

]::[

"Okay, so the list of people that want to kill you are: Angel, Gavin, Linwood and that guy who you failed to keep out of jail?" She nodded her head. Her face looked slightly better today. Less swollen and not as red.

"There's probably more but I can't think of them at the moment. It had to be someone who had access to the building though. You have to have a special parking card to get in to the parking lot alone. So our most likely suspects are Gavin and Linwood. Hell, maybe they teamed up against me!"

He nodded in agreement. Angel definitely wants to kill her but he wouldn't hire men to beat her up first. Plus, he didn't kill humans. He took her hand and started tracing the lines on it, only looking at their hands so that she didn't have to see the pain in his eyes.

"I'll contact some of my sources tomorrow morning, see if they know anything. You can do some snooping at work….but be careful. The culprit may not be finished yet."

She leaned forward and kissed him gently.

"Thank you." He kissed her again.

"Your welcome." He murmured against her lips.

]::[

Lilah snuck into Gavin's office while he was in one of his hour long meetings with Linwood. She opened his desk draw and looked for something interesting. That's when she found it. It was a business card that said:

**MAX AND CARLS ASSASIN AGENCY**

**HIRE A MAN TO BEAT OR KILL SOMEONE**

**THAT YOU WISH TO BE RID OF!**

**CALL 9745684 TO GET **

**IN TOUCH!**

That Bastard! It was him. She checked her watch and hurried out of the room, Gavin's meeting should have just finished. She went into her office and locked the door, she was actually scared.

]::[

When Wes arrived at her office at 4pm he found Lilah in her office, white face and shaky. He knew what was going on immediately.

"Which one is it?" He asked angrily.

"Gavin." He turned and stormed out of the office, she followed him.

"I get to watch." He smirked. Everyone they passed either gasped or their eyes widened but Lilah just glared at them.

He kicked Gavin's door open to reveal him sitting at his desk, eating a sandwich. Lilah locked the door and gave Gavin a sickening smile. He walked around the desk and punched Gavin hard across the face. Wes talked in between punches.

"If" Punch.

"You" Punch.

"Ever" Punch.

"Touch" Punch.

"Her" Punch.

"Again" Punch.

Wes put his hands on the chairs arm rests and bent his head to Gavin's level, he pulled out a knife.

"I will slice off you nose. Then your mouth so that you can't speak. Quickly followed by your left eyeball and then your right." Gavin glared.

"And I suppose my ears will be next?" Wesley cut him across the cheek and Lilah grinned.

"No. Yours ears stay. So that you can hear every child that screams at the sight of you. Every baby that cries and every woman who yells out 'Dear God, what is that thing?' And that will be all you will hear for the rest of your miserable life and that is when you will wish that I was merciful and killed you. You have been warned." He let go of the chair and walked over to Lilah, grabbing her hand and pulling them out of the building.

]::[

"You were amazing Wesley!" She said, kissing him as they entered his apartment. "But why didn't you kill him." She asked him. He cocked his head, faking a look of confusion.

"But I thought you wanted to do that?" He grinned and she couldn't help but kiss him again. "Yes, I think I'll hire someone to do what you threatened to-to…" She stopped talking as he kissed down her neck. "You were saying." He said before continuing his trail of kisses. She twined her fingers in his hair.

"I was thinking of you'd I'd get the assassin to do to Gavin, but now I'm thinking about what you're going to do to me." She gave him a seductive smile and he picked her up and threw her on the couch.

"Let the fun begin."


End file.
